First Kiss: Plans
by ddaulton94
Summary: Sabine and Ezra have been going out for almost a month now and it's been great but there is just one problem... they haven't had their first kiss yet! Join along as the two new lovers try to get an edge over each other to get the one thing their heart truly desires. [This one-shot is a part of series with collaborating authors. details inside]


**A/N: Hey rebels fans. This is one-shot story is actually part of a prompt series that I and several other Rebels Fanfic authors thought would be a fun challenge to do. The prompt stated that Ezra and Sabine are going out, but haven't kissed yet. From there we all came up with wildly different stories that I'm sure you'll all love. I've listed the other entries in the prompt-series below. Please go check them out as well! Thanks!**

 **First Kiss Series:**

 **First Kiss: Calm After Chaos – TheYellowLantern**

 **First Kiss: Something Just Like This – SweetSinger2010**

 **First Kiss: Last Chance – lothcat1138**

 **First Kiss: Open Horizon - RagnarDanneskjold**

* * *

"Alright, alright. Back up Ezra. What's the problem again?" Kanan Jarrus pleaded to his young apprentice. A few seconds ago, Ezra had come busting into the room where Kanan was recovering from his burns after their barely successful operation to rescue Hera. It was all thanks to Ezra that he made it out. The boy's quick thinking led him to pull Kanan out of that explosion with the force after Kanan himself pushed their aircraft safely outside its blast radius. Now all he had to deal with were some mildly severe burns on his backside which would heal as long as he didn't overdo himself. Unfortunately, being arrested to his bedroom had proven to have drawbacks… the current one being that he couldn't escape from Ezra's consistent need for help with his emotional issues.

"I said, Sabine and I have been going out for almost a month now but there's a problem!"

Kanan brought his hand up to stroke his beard in deep thought, only to remember that he had shaved it off last night. "That's right, I almost forgot you two were together." Kanan remembered back to when they were on Mandalore to help rescue Sabine's father and destroy the Duchess weapon just a few weeks ago. Apparently, the entire experience had struck a chord within Sabine, prompting her to confess her developing feelings towards Ezra privately with him. The poor girl. Clearly, she had wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else, but the first thing Ezra did was tell his master all about it.

"And what would that problem be?"

"The KISS, Kanan! We haven't even kissed yet!"

"Hmm. That is surprising." Kanan wasn't surprised at all. In fact, the moment Ezra told him they were "going out" he foresaw this being an obstacle. With Ezra's awkward demeanor and Sabine's stubborn nature, it was the worst combination for two people to start a budding romance. Neither was going to initiate anything, though both would want to.

"Well, maybe you two just haven't found the right moment. We have been busy after all. And it's not like those dull, in-between moments on the Ghost are romantic enough to get things going."

"Well… there was a moment… last night after bringing Hera back." Ezra had a guilty look on his face.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well… it happened right after Hera and Chopper took you into the medical bay for treatment. We stayed outside and I caught Sabine staring at the sunset-"

"Mmm, very romantic." Kanan nodded.

"Right!? Anyways, I join her, and we're both just standing together in complete silence looking out at the horizon."

"Okay."

"When suddenly I notice her holding onto the sleeve of my shirt, and we end up just staring into each other's eyes… and I can tell the moment is right."

"Then I'm not really sure why we're having this 'haven't kissed yet' conversation."

"…"

"…"

"Well… the thing is."

"Ezra…"

"Instead of kissing her…"

" _Ezra…_ "

"…I gave her a thumbs-up."

In that moment, Kanan slowly buried his face into his palm and let out a long sigh. That poor girl.

* * *

"Alright, alright. Back up Sabine. What's the matter?" Hera Syndulla tried to calm the fuming Mandalorian while also trying to fix up their stolen imperial aircraft from last night.

"That Ezra Bridger!" Sabine pointed furiously behind her towards the base. "I finally create the perfect god damn opportunity for us to kiss, and what does he do!? Makes a stupid grin and flashes his thumb at me like an idiot!" Sabine punctuated her statement with an exaggerated wiggling of her own thumb in the air.

Hera laughed. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten you two were together. You don't really show it." Hera recalled when Sabine confided in her a few weeks ago about their new relationship shortly before they all left Mandalore. The news had made Hera happy for the two, but a part of her also figured that it would turn out like this.

"Well, I think most men like Ezra would panic in that situation. He's an awkward guy when it comes to things like this, and being with a smart and pretty girl who is also older than him… I can see why he'd be too intimidated to take the opening." Hera laughed again, thinking back to the other day when she had to take the initiative in her relationship with Kanan. Maybe it wasn't so much Ezra's fault. Maybe all men just had a difficult time making the first move?

"Well, how is the relationship overall? You still like him, right?"

Sabine averted her slightly blushing face. "Y-yeah, of course. Every time I see him, I get… I don't know. I just feel happier."

Hera smiled at the girl's unexpected honesty. "That's a good sign. And what's it like when it's just you two? Because clearly it must be innocent if you aren't swapping spit."

Sabine shifted her weight around, failing to hide her bashfulness. "We talk… nudge each other. I keep creating openings for him to make a move, but I swear he's either ignorant of them or just chickening out."

"And you definitely _want_ a kiss, right?"

"…What do _you_ think?" Sabine answered, throwing Hera an annoyed look that was asking for her to stop with the embarrassing questions.

Finishing the last of her maintenance on the aircraft, Hera stepped down from it and flashed a crafty smile to Sabine. "Alright then. After our mission tonight, how about we get you that kiss…"

* * *

"Look, Ezra. I'd like to help you, but right now I need your full focus for tonight's mission." Kanan told his student with a serious tone.

"Right," Ezra calmed himself down, "The Jedi temple on Lothal. You had a vision about it."

"The Empire is probing around it as we speak, trying to discover its secrets. We need to protect it. And with these injuries, I can't be there to guide you. So, for now I need you to separate yourself from this worry about Sabine. Just for tonight."

Ezra fixed a hard gaze on his master. He wasn't too thrilled with the request, but at the same time he understood the wisdom behind it.

"Of course. I can do that."

"Good. Now call everyone else in here as well. We're gonna go over the plan."

Ezra obeyed Kanan's orders and began seeking out every one of the spectres. Zeb and Chopper were the closest to Kanan's room, cleaning some of the weapons that remained in their base's dwindling armory. Without trouble they went over to where Ezra directed them, along the way notifying him that Hera and Sabine were working on the imperial aircraft near the base's entrance. This was the part Ezra wasn't looking forward too.

Finding his way outside the base and into the fresh air, Ezra spotted the tiny imperial aircraft in the distance along with the small moving figures beside it that must have been Sabine and Hera. Ezra swallowed unpleasantly before making his way over there. He really didn't want to see what kind of attitude his girlfriend had in store for him after his foolishness last night.

Girlfriend…

The word hung in Ezra's mind as he continued his trek towards Hera and Sabine. Sometimes he'd forgotten that _she_ was the one who confessed to _him_. And according to her, it had caused him to make a completely dumbfounded expression. And why not? The smartest, most beautiful and perfect woman in the galaxy told _him_ that she liked him! He never dreamed in a million years that she would make the first move, much less even feel the same way about him.

Well, maybe she didn't completely feel the same way. After all, he was absolutely in love with her… and she only _liked_ him. But maybe he could change that one day and capture her heart completely. Of course, first he'd have to find the courage to finally kiss her.

"Ah, dammit." Ezra scolded himself upon remembering Kanan's words. "Separate the worry. Just for tonight," He reiterated his master's instruction.

Ezra looked ahead, watching as Sabine and Hera took notice of him. He focused his gaze onto Sabine, unable to make out what kind of expression she was giving him. It didn't matter, though. He'd separate the worry… from this point until the mission was over. And then he'd be sure to get Kanan's help in this matter.

"Hey, Hera. Sabine. Kanan wants everyone gathered to discuss the tonight's mission."

"Sure thing, Ezra." Hera answered swiftly, trying to curtail any growing tension between her two "kids".

Meanwhile, Sabine averted her gaze from meeting Ezra's. Not so much because she was upset about last night, but because of Hera's embarrassing questions which she so readily answered. And not to mention that she apparently had a _plan_ to get Sabine her long-awaited kiss from Ezra. What could her plan possibly be.

"Sabine? Let's go." Hera interrupted the Mandalorian from her thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm ready." Sabine decided that whatever drama was happening between her and Ezra would have to wait. Now was the time to think about the mission. And if there was one thing she was good at distracting herself with, it was fighting against the Empire.

The three crew members returned to base and joined the others in Kanan's quarters where he began to layout a plan. When the time finally came to depart for the mission, Kanan followed them outside the base, summoning the very wolves he said would be taking everyone to the temple.

"It's alright, Zeb. They don't bite." Kanan quipped to the Lasat who was less than eager about riding them. Then the group took off. Looking back to Kanan as he became smaller and smaller in their view.

"May the force be with you," they all heard him say before the wolves descended into the plains they ran in, their surroundings becoming a supernatural tunnel of passing blue space. The mission had begun.

* * *

"Ezra's onboard! Get us out of here!" Sabine shouted to Hera who had been driving the compact imperial mining vessel they were all crammed into.

"Is he alright!?" Zeb asked, the metal around him quaking from a mix of Imperial blasters and bashing its frame into the cliffsides.

"I think so. There's no visible wounds, but he seems delirious." Sabine answered, resting the boy's head on her lap. "Ezra! Ezra!"

The dizzy Lothalian had trouble keeping his eyes open as he barely made out Sabine's cries from all the chaotic noise around them. "Sa… bine… He managed to stutter before his vision went dark and unconsciousness fully took him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's waking up." Ezra heard a muffled voice say. He opened his eyes—his vision a blurry mess from the intensity of the room's light. Things soon came into focus though as he sat up from the bed he was laying in, where he was met with the sight of his entire Ghost family all eagerly surrounding him. One member that stood out to his still fuzzy mind was Sabine. While everyone else was standing near the foot of his bed, she was sitting closely at his bedside… in a chair that hadn't been there before.

Sabine looked at the boy before her. Her boyfriend of one month who she hadn't even kissed yet. But that debacle seemed so petty now after holding his limp body in her arms just a few hours ago. Simply put, it was frightening. But now he was here again, looking right at her with those eyes whose gleam she enjoyed so much.

"Ahem." Kanan and Hera coughed, reminding the two kids that they weren't alone. Instantly the two averted their gazes in an attempt to disguise their desire to keep looking at each other. Ezra could see Kanan suppressing a laugh while Sabine threw a pouty glare at Hera. It was true that Sabine wasn't too concerned about getting a kiss right now—especially given what Ezra just went through—but Hera still pulled her aside after his safety was confirmed to discuss the plan she talked about earlier. Part one started with Sabine being the closest one to his side when he woke up, an instruction that ticked Sabine off… as if Hera thought she wasn't already planning to do that.

"But that's the problem, Sabine. You get stubborn when others offer you advice, even if it's something you already agree with." Sabine recalled Hera's words from less than an hour ago after detailing part one of the plan. "No stubbornness," Hera punctuated with a wave of her finger. "You do that and I guarantee you'll both be swapping spit on a daily basis."

Hera's laugh afterwards echoed in Sabine's mind as she brought her attention back to the room they were all in. To her annoyance, the plan was working flawlessly. She hadn't felt this close to Ezra since confessing to him, and a part of her was now anxious to hear what the next step of the plan entailed.

For the next several minutes Kanan and the rest of the crew questioned Ezra about his experience inside the Jedi temple. He told them everything. About saving Ahsoka, almost being captured by the Emperor, as well as the confusing array of voices echoing around the supernatural space.

"Alright, Ezra. I think you and I need to talk about this in private," Kanan finally said after pressing Ezra with so many questions. "If you'd excuse us, everyone."

Not questioning the Jedi's request, everyone exited the room—Sabine being the least eager to do so. Finally, it was just Master and Student.

Kanan pulled out the chair that Sabine had been sitting in and straddled it, folding his arms onto it's head. "Did you keep focused while on the mission?" He asked flatly.

"I did, and it wasn't difficult. I realized that our relationship hasn't really felt as strong as it did in the beginning. So, it wasn't too hard to make myself believe we weren't together during this mission." Ezra said, somber.

"Is that what you thought I meant?" The blind Jedi asked curiously.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Kanan let out a heavy breath. "Ezra, do you think every time I'm on a mission with Hera I just pretend there's nothing between us?"

"Uh, well… I don't know?"

"Well, I don't. I use that love—that desire to protect her—to channel my focus so I can make the decisions that will get us both out of there alive."

"Really?" Ezra asked, a bit amazed.

"Yes. And it doesn't matter if we had a fight, or a disagreement beforehand. When the chips are down, that strength provided by the mere presence of her in my mind always finds it's way to me, overcoming any doubts that might plague my focus."

"W-wow… I didn't realize that's what it took. I'm such a fool."

"That's what I was hoping you'd learn on this mission. You have someone now, and I can tell you right now that love doesn't have to be a distraction. If you don't approach it correctly, then it can upset your concentration in the most critical times. But with the right understanding, that love can become your greatest strength."

"Even if I screw this up?" Ezra joked.

Kanan returned it with a laugh. "Yes. Even if you screw it up?"

Ezra took a long look at his master. The wisdom of his words effortlessly connecting the dots in Ezra's mind. If nothing else, he was glad to have Kanan as his teacher.

"Now," Kanan sat up, minding his tender wounds. "Let's get you that kiss…"

* * *

"Hera, you can't be serious?" Sabine asked with a horrified look on her face.

"That's part two young lady, take it or leave it." The Twi'lek said with a smug look. "You want that kiss, don't you?"

Sabine looked down at the bottle of lotion Hera had handed to her. "But a massage!? Hera, I don't think I can do that?"

Hera rolled her eyes with a huff. "It's just a back massage, Sabine. It's not weird for a woman to give her boyfriend one every once in a while."

"This is almost as daunting as trying to kiss him!" Sabine shook the bottle of lotion in frustration at Hera.

"Look. Just waltz into his room, move your hips a little bit, and tell him to turn over so you can give him a nice massage on his back. Don't ask him. _Tell_ him." Hera punctuated with a stern point of her finger.

Sabine's face cringed. Not from the idea of feeling up Ezra's back. That part she liked. But the seemingly out-of-character dialogue she'd have to deliver to instigate it made her want to shrivel up and die.

Finally, though, Sabine let out a long sigh and gave her answer. "Okay, Hera. I'll do it."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Ezra asked with a nervous tone.

"Cook, Ezra. You're gonna cook her a meal and take her to a nice picnic outside." Kanan repeated to the boy as he collected ingredients from the around kitchen.

"But, Kanan… I don't know _how_ to cook!"

"It's fine. I'll walk you through it. We're gonna make a nice, light meal so you both don't feel too full at the end. But the most important thing is this… the aphrodisiac." Kanan firmly set down a container that Ezra had never seen before, opening it up to reveal a smorgasbord of chocolate inside.

"Aphrodisi-what?"

"Doesn't matter. Just take one and hold it up for her to eat."

"She's gonna eat out of my hand!? Like a Loth-goat!?"

Kanan grimaced, grabbing his student's hand and positioning his fingertips onto the chocolate. "You hold it like this, Ezra. And don't make her lean for it. Bring it up to her lips, but let _her_ take it from you."

"Oh, I get it." Ezra said, practicing by holding it up to his master's mouth who quickly pushed it aside.

"Now the most important thing, Ezra, is that right after she finishes it you cup her cheek into your hand-"

"The same hand?"

"Shush. You cup her cheek—and this is the hard part—you gotta play the leaning-in game."

"The leaning-in game?"

"It's the part where you lean in to kiss her. Except you can't just lean in the whole way most of the time. You gotta start slow, and wait for her to start coming in as well."

"That sounds complicated."

"It is. And you gotta keep consistent attention on things like her speed, your aim, where she's looking, when to close your eyes, etcetera."

Ezra let out an unconfident sigh, but slowly began to nod his head. "Well… it doesn't sound easy. But I think I can do it."

"Good. Just try to keep your thumbs from getting in the way and you'll do fine. Now, let's get started on the meal."

* * *

For the past forty minutes, Sabine had been pacing around outside Ezra's room, lotion in hand, trying to muster the courage to go inside and command him to turn over just like Hera instructed. The task seemed impossible though. And Sabine was dumbfounded on how she could so effortlessly take on legions of Imperial troops, but cower at the idea of asking her boyfriend if he wanted a massage.

"Don't ask. _Tell_!" Hera's words echoed. And feeling a bit more courageous after remembering those words, Sabine purposed herself in front of Ezra's door and gripped the knob to open it. Nothing could stop her now. She was going to get that kiss. She just had to remember to move her hips, and of course there was the final part of Hera's instruction. Where she had to-

"Sabine?" A familiar voice called out to her from behind, startling the ghost out of the Mandalorian girl.

"Ezra!?" The girl shouted in surprise. Sure enough, there he was in the same hall as her. Which meant that for the past forty minutes she had been pacing in front of an empty room.

Ezra tilted his head. "Whatcha got there?"

Sabine realized he was talking about the conspicuous bottle of lotion she held in her hand. Instinctively she moved it behind her back in a feeble attempt to hide it. "Oh, it's nothing. Just… some sauce that I use to flavor my food." Sabine said, feeling quite proud of her split-second lie.

"Oh, well you haven't eaten yet have you?"

"N-no. I was just about to, though." Sabine continued her lie.

"Well, great. I was wondering if you wanted to eat together?"

Sabine was surprised at Ezra's offer, her instincts screaming at her to say yes. But she couldn't right now. She had to stick to the plan.

"Are… are you sure you shouldn't be resting in your room right now? I mean… you were unconscious only an hour ago. Why don't you get settled in and I can bring you some tea and more blankets?"

Ezra hesitated for an answer. This isn't what Kanan said would happen. "She'll definitely take you up on your offer." _That's_ what he said. But instead she was trying to get him to go to sleep. Ezra then remembered the bottle of sauce Sabine hid away from him. She did say that she was about to go eat. Did she not want to eat together? No, after seeing her at his bedside when he woke up earlier, he had to believe she still liked him.

"Ok, Sabine, I'll make you a deal. We eat together, and then I'll go straight to bed with all the tea and blankets you can provide." Ezra tried to say as lightheartedly as possible.

Sabine looked into her boyfriend's eyes completely at a loss for what to do. The important thing was to get him into bed. If she had to wait until after dinner, then that's all she could do. The plan wouldn't change.

Sabine put on a smile, hiding her anxiousness. "Alright, Bridger. You've got a deal."

Ezra smiled wide, trying to contain his excitement at sharing a picnic with his girlfriend, and of course what was to follow after it. "Great, just follow me… and bring the sauce."

To Sabine's surprise, Ezra led her outside the base rather than to the sad looking dining room everyone usually ate in. The comfortable warmth of the outside air tingled Sabine's skin, visually accompanied by the brilliant view of the sun setting on the horizon.

"Wow." Sabine admired.

"Ah. It's right over here." Ezra announced, causing Sabine to move her gaze toward where he was pointing.

It was a simple setup. A large, red blanket was laid out onto the grass with a thick wicker basket sitting right in the middle of it, likely containing all the necessary dinner supplies. Upon seeing the display, Sabine's heart was consumed with an uncontrollable feeling of warmth, all of it's intensity focused onto the man beside her.

"Ezra… this is wonderful."

"Heh, Thanks. Here, take a seat." Ezra gently took Sabine's free hand, leading her over to the blanket where the two of them took a seat on each side of the basket. Sabine was surprised, Ezra was being more intimate now than he ever had.

Ezra opened up the basket, his heart beating with complete nervousness as he kept up his aloof façade. "Ah, here we go." Ezra lifted out two identical containers, handing one off to Sabine. "May I present, roasted Loth-duck and salad."

Sabine smiled at Ezra's presentation, eagerly removing the container's lid to see what was inside. Before she could even see it, though, a savory aroma rose up from it and wafted pleasurably at her nose. It was amazing. Sabine had no idea Ezra could cook something that would smell like this. And the look of it! Sabine awed as she fully removed the lid. The duck had a perfect golden-brown sear on it's surface, the very sight of it made Sabine's mouth water. To think she'd been eating cold rations the entire time they've been together.

"So, when were you going to tell me you could cook?" Sabine teased, completely unaware of how much more at ease she was feeling compared to just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, y'know… right now, I guess." Ezra laughed. "Spicy or sweet dressing?"

"Mmm. Sweet please." Sabine said with a smile as Ezra obliged her. He then went to add the dressing to his own dish before realizing something.

"Oh! Hey, what about your sauce!?"

Sabine froze at Ezra's words, a wrenching fear hiding behind her cool expression. "Oh, uh… y'know, I already put this dressing in here. I think the sauce would just clash with it, so I'm fine." Sabine awkwardly nodded, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh yeah? Well I think I'll try it." Ezra picked up the bottle of lotion Sabine had brought with her, moments away from squeezing some into his dish.

"No, wait!" Sabine raised her voice, creating a confused look on Ezra's face. She had to think of something quick. "It's… uh, a Mandalorian recipe. Most outsiders don't like it. In fact, I don't think I've met any non-Mandalorian who does. So…"

"Ah, c'mon Sabine. Even if I don't like it, it's gotta be worth a try!"

With no way to stop him, Sabine witnessed as Ezra unwittingly squeezed a dollop of Hera's lotion onto his Loth-duck. Ignorantly he dug his fork into the meat, scooping a bite out with a nice helping of "Mandalorian sauce" on top of it and putting it in his mouth. Sabine continued watching him, her jaw dropped as far as it could. At first Ezra's reaction was normal, the duck tasted amazing, he'd have to thank Kanan for that later. But then something else started to emerge from the taste… something foreign. It was Sabine's sauce… and it was horrible. Ezra didn't quite know how to explain the experience. Besides the obscure, awful taste of it… it made his entire mouth tingle uncomfortably as well. What the hell kind of taste buds do Mandalorians have?

Ezra did his best to hide his discomfort, so as not to offend the girl next to him whom clearly liked the sauce. "It really… *cough*… it really is a _unique_ taste."

Sabine felt horrible, but she couldn't tell him the truth—especially after watching him try his best to eat it. "I told you. Only Mandalorians seem to like it…"

"Yeah. I think I'll skip the sauce." Ezra said as he scraped the rest of it carefully off his Loth-duck.

Sabine breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She hadn't been found out. It would have been awkward to try to explain that she lied about the lotion being a sauce, not to mention why she was holding onto a bottle of lotion outside his bedroom in the first place. But now she could focus on the meal.

Ezra regained his composure, setting his focus on getting through the meal. It was a short dinner, just like Kanan said it would be. The two kids finished their dishes, taking in the view of the beautiful sunset that was before them. Now it was time for the brief conversation Ezra was told needed to happen. Ezra remembered his master's words, "You can't just jump into giving her the chocolate. Talk to her. Make her comfortable. Make her laugh… and _then_ bring it up." So Ezra did just that, he talked to Sabine—using the one topic he knew Lothal visitors always loved to hear…

.

.

.

.

.

"…and _that's_ why they aren't called Loth-dogs."

Sabine laughed. "Wow, I had no idea. It's a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, well. That's politics for you."

"…"

"…"

"Oh yeah, before I forget…" Ezra fumbled through the basket, procuring the same container Kanan showed him earlier. It was time to put the plan into action. "I got some dessert, wanna try it?"

"Yeah, of course." Sabine said, delighted that Ezra was pulling out all the stops. With the way things were going, maybe it wouldn't be any trouble to get Hera's plan moving again after they finished here.

Taking a bold leap, Ezra gently grabbed one of the chocolates and brought it up to Sabine's lips in the exact way Kanan taught him. The girl was surprised, hesitating to eat it.

"What is it?"

"I believe it's called an… app-ro-deeziac." Ezra tried to say as suavely as possible.

Sabine made a confused face, not quite understanding what Ezra just said. Leaning down, she sniffed dark-brown square, a smile forming on her face upon realizing what it really was. "Ezra. This is chocolate."

"Well… do you like chocolate…?" Ezra asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Sabine laughed again. "I do."

Taking the bait, Sabine wrapped her lips around the piece of chocolate, pulling it from Ezra's delicate grip. It was delicious as expected, but what Sabine wasn't prepared for was how turned on she felt from the whole maneuver. It was manageable though. All she had to do was get Ezra back into bed and put Hera's plan into action. But soon another sensation distracted her. Without her realizing it, Ezra was now holding her cheek in his hand. Instinctively, she grabbed onto it, but rather than pulling it away, she pressed it ever so gently into her skin. Their eyes then locked, and all Ezra was waiting for was a sign from Sabine that she was ready for this.

Sabine, meanwhile, was more turned on than she'd ever been, and she was fighting to hide it. Had she not been so inexperienced with romance, she might have realized that now was the perfect time to get her kiss from Ezra. But her mind was foggy, both from her desire to kiss Ezra as well as her misconception that Hera's plan was currently the only way to do it. So, she did something completely stupid. She decided to put Hera's plan into action here and now.

"Ezra." Sabine broke the silence, pulling her boyfriend's hand down from her cheek and onto the blanket space between them. Immediately, Ezra was filled with disappointment. This isn't what Kanan said would happen. He did everything right. He was sure of it. Maybe… maybe she just didn't want to kiss him anymore? The thought depressed Ezra, but no part of him was prepared for what Sabine would say to him next.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." The Mandalorian told him bluntly.

"… …what?"

"I going to give you a back massage. Now do it!"

Like a cat and her prey, Sabine pounced onto her boyfriend, grabbing at the confused Lothalian's shirt to pull it off him. At first, he put up some resistance, not quite understanding what was going on. But then the gears in his head clicked. Sabine wanted to give _him_ a massage? And instantly he started helping her get his shirt off.

"Good. Now get on your stomach."

Sabine gave Ezra a playful push to help him down and obediently the boy laid himself face down onto the blanket, resting his cheek onto the tops of his hands. Sabine took a deep breath, readying herself. Now it was time for the the third part of Hera's plan.

Focusing on Ezra's rear, Sabine carefully straddled it so that she could reach every part of her boyfriend's toned backside. Well, that wasn't the _only_ reason she did it, Hera said something about it earlier...

"Straddle his butt!?" Sabine yelled in shock. "Can't I just do it from the side or something?"

Hera sighed at how difficult the girl was being about all of this. "Look, Sabine. This part is very important. And it isn't so much for Ezra, but rather for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well… let's just say it'll help _you_ get in the mood. Take your mind off any embarrassment you might have."

Those were Hera's words. And until now Sabine hadn't fully understood them, but now she did. Her senses were completely focused onto the contact between her and Ezra's bodies. She wanted more, and that desire led her to begin kneading the boy's backside without any reservations.

"Mmmmmm~" Ezra moaned. The sensation of his girlfriend's naked hands rubbing up and down his skin was something beyond description. Sabine too gained a considerable amount of pleasure from the experience, each moan from Ezra resonating out of his body and into hers. The Mandalorian then recalled the final part of her instructions. All she had to do was lean down near his face, get him to turn towards her, and kiss him. But not yet. She wanted this part to last a little longer—a thought which reminded her that she had yet to apply the lotion Hera had loaned her.

Glancing at her side, Sabine snatched up the squeeze-bottle and feverishly released some into her palm. She then threw the bottle aside and started rubbing the concoction between her hands. It was strangely grainy, and a bit runnier than she thought a lotion ought to be. Perhaps this was a special lotion that would stimulate a man better than a normal one? This should be fun, then.

With no more hesitation, Sabine set her wet hands onto Ezra's back and began working him even more. The graininess of the lotion felt awkward to Sabine, but she wasn't about to question Hera's methods. Not when the Twi'lek's advice had gotten her this far. And either way, Ezra seemed to be enjoying it as well. Just another minute or two and Sabine would get that kiss from him for sure.

Ezra, meanwhile was on cloud-nine. His mind had completely turned to mush, setting aside its processing power to better absorb all the sensations that were taking place on his backside. Needless to say, he had no longer had doubts about Sabine's feelings towards him. In fact, he had decided that the moment this experience was over he was going to turn around, grab her, and give her a deep kiss. No approdiziac. No leaning-in game. Just his raw instinct to guide him.

The thought excited him, and now he was just waiting for Sabine to finish working her magic fingers on him. But then another sensation started to flare on his back. It was odd, and sudden. Like a heat was spreading all along his back, which felt good for maybe a few seconds until it started to burn.

"Ow! Hey why does it burn!?"

"Hmm?" Sabine's focus was broken by the question.

"Ah! Seriously!"

Unable to keep still, Ezra lifted himself off the ground causing Sabine to tumble off him. "IT BURNS!" Ezra cried out while trying to reach his back.

"What!? No, I just put some lotion on you…" Sabine responded with panic before grabbing the bottle of lotion she had put on the boy—her eyes growing wide in horror as she looked at it. It wasn't the lotion. It wasn't even the same bottle. What Sabine was holding, what she had put onto Ezra's back, was the spicy dressing he had brought out for the picnic.

"OH MY GOD!" Sabine screamed.

Ezra paused his dance of pain and looked at the bottle his girlfriend was holding. "WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT ON ME!?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"OH GOD! IT BUUUURNS!" Ezra continued to flail around, every minor scratch and blemish on his backside now lit up with pain from the hot dressing. Sabine, meanwhile stood their helplessly as her boyfriend jumped around in pain because of her. There was nothing either could think to do while a few pairs of eyes watched them from a distance from the base's entrance.

* * *

"What's happening now?" Kanan asked the woman who was looking at the scene through a pair of binoculars.

"Looks like she accidentally put Zeb's favorite spicy sauce onto his back instead of the lotion. Sorry, Zeb."

"Aww, it's all right. A few less servings is worth it to see this." The Lasat laughed hard at the sight of the two far-off figures scrambling in panic.

"Okay… now he's rubbing his back into the grass… and I think she's looking for something to wash him off with."

"I can't believe it turned out like this?" Kanan buried his face into his palm. "If they didn't have any memorable moments as a couple before, they sure do now."

"Oh… you can believe that I'm never going to let them live this down." Hera smiled deviously. "Oh! She's returning with some water!"

"Let's just hope they don't find out about the little bet between you two." Zeb joked. "I'd say neither of your plans was the winning one today."

Hera and Kanan both flashed annoyed looks toward the laughing Lasat. Zeb didn't care though. He was just along for the ride.

"Bwop-Bwop Bwooop?"

"No, Chopper. They're not going to find out. Because we're ALL going to keep our mouths shut about it." Hera answered the droid. "Besides. It was pretty clear that my plan was going to succeed before Sabine grabbed the wrong bottle."

"Well that's just you being a bad manager," Kanan objected. "You should have calmed her down more so she wasn't so psyched out. I mean did you see Ezra and how focused he was thanks to me? If anything I'd say that my plan came the closest to winning. It was just dumb luck that Sabine didn't take the hint at the end."

"Focused? Did you miss the part where your precious student ate lotion?"

"Oh c'mon, he didn't know any better."

"Yeah, so maybe he wasn't so focused-"

"Pipe down you two!" Zeb interrupted. "Look… something's happening."

Ezra and Sabine both sat back onto the blanket, breathing huge sighs of relief now that the crisis was over.

"Quick thinking with the water from the imperial ship." Ezra said through his huffs of relief.

"Hey… it's the least I can do after accidentally setting your back on fire." Sabine laughed. "Hera's gonna be mad though when I tell her I had to break the ship's water line."

"Well, if you give me another massage sometime I'll be happy to take the fall. Just leave out the sauce this time."

Sabine laughed again, leaning over towards Ezra to put her hand onto his.

"You know… I'm really happy I told you. Back on Mandalore, I mean."

Ezra's heart raced at the girl's words. Exactly like it had before in the moment she was speaking of. "I'm happy too, Sabine. Especially now." He said with a warm smile which she returned. Then something overcame Ezra, and he cupped her cheek into his hand once again. Except this time, it wasn't because of any instruction. It was his own will, and his own feelings guiding him through it.

Sabine too, understood what was about to happen. And just as before, she pressed his hand further against her cheek, enjoying the unique sensation it brought—as if nothing could hurt her as long as his touch was there.

"I love you… Ezra."

"I love you too, Sabine."

And then the two met each other's lips for the first time.

* * *

"Well, looks like I win after all." Hera said with a satisfied smile, putting her binoculars away to give the kids some privacy.

"What? What're you talking about? Ezra used _my_ move in the end!"

"I'm sorry, did you miss the part before that where Sabine put her hand on top of his? You think anything would have happened if she didn't do that? _She_ took the lead. Not Ezra."

"I beg to differ! Ezra was clearly the instigator of that kiss!" Kanan argued.

"It was Sabine!"

"No, it was Ezra!"

"Sabine!"

"Ezra!-"

"Oi, you two, something's going on over there." Zeb interrupted again.

With speed, Hera procured her binoculars again to get a look at the two. "Oh, wow they're really going at it... and now she's on top of him… OH MY GOD NO! YOU GUYS AREN'T READY FOR THAT YET!"

"WHAT! ARE THEY REALLY-?"

"KANAN GO STOP THEM!"

Not wasting any time, the blind Jedi ignited his lightsaber, flailing it around while shouting desperately to get the youngsters' attention as he ran through the tall grass at the front of the Lothal base. It seemed Hera was right about one thing. It was soon going to be a moment the two kids would never be able to live down.


End file.
